Baekhyun, Seperti Inikah Akhirnya?
by vrnkipa
Summary: Baekhyun memendam perasaannya. Ketika yeoja itu sadar dengan perasaan Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun malah... baca sendiri Baekhyun, Tao, D.O RnR! Typo(s)- -v


**Annyeoooonggggg! First FF from author^^ Dibantu ya Read and Riviewsnya!**

**Cast: Baekhyun, Tao, D.O, Jinyeon (Nama korea Author^^)**

Hari itu Jinyeon sudah masuk ke kelas,tepat pukul 06.30 dan tidak lama bel berbunyi

"Kringgggg…."

Semua murid sudah mulai memasuki kelas masing-masing. Seperti biasa, Jinyeon duduk dengan sahabat karibnya. Mereka sudah berteman sejak kanak-kanak. Yah Baekhyun namanya.

Saat dikelas, dengan panik Baekhyun berkata, "Jinyeon! kamu sudah mengerjakan tugas fisikamu kan?"

"Astaga! aku lupaaa" jawab Jinyeon dengan menepuk jidatnya.

"Dasar kau ini! Dari dulu kecil sampai SMA! Cepat kerjakan!" Sambil memberikan buku Fisikanya.

Jinyeon hanya meyeringai kecil ke arah Baekhyun dan mulai _menyalin_ semua jawaban Baekhyun. Tak lama kemudian Guru Fisika yang terkenal garangnya pun masuk.

"Baiklah seperti biasa saya akan _mengecek_ satu persatu ke bangku kalian. Lihat saja jika Saya menemukan ada salah satu dari kalian yang belum mengerjakan PR!" kata Kris—guru Baekhyun— dengan tegas.

Dengan panik Baekhyun berkata kepada Jinyeon, "Stttt….Bagaimana? apa Kau sudah selesai?"

Dengan Panik Jinyeon menjawab, "Bagaimana ini? Setengah pun belum sampai aku mencatatnya"

Dan Jinyeon pun berusaha mempercepat gerakannya. Kris sudah berada di bangku depan mereka. Jinyeon mulai tegang. "Jinyeon! Bagaimana tugasmu? Kenapa kau diam saja?!" seharusnya tidak usah heran kalau Kris menanyai Jinyeon. Karena Jinyeon sudah langganan tidak mengerjakan PR.

Saat Jinyeon melihat bukunya. Ia kaget ternyata sebelum Kris beranjak dari bangku depan ke bangkunya, Baekhyun dengan cepat menukar buku miliknya dengan buku milik Jinyeon. "Bagus Jinyeon! Saya kira kamu tidak mengerjakan. Baekhyun! Bagaimana tugasmu?"

"Ma-aaf seon, Saya tidak sempat mengerjakannya" kata Baekhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya, Baekhyun sangat tegang.

Bruuaakkkk….

"Cepat keluar dari kelas!" teriak Kris. Seluruh murid di kelas ini menjadi hening. Yang awalnya panik karena tidak mengerjakan PR, jadi terdiam. Mereka semua takut.

Dengan terpatah-patah Baekhyun menjawab, "Baa-ik Bu."

Saat melangkah keluar. Semua anak melihat kearahnya. Termasuk Jinyeon, Ia sangat merasa bersalah.

Lama saat seon itu mengajar, "Kringggg!…"

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Semua Murid segera keluar untuk makan ke siktang, Kecuali Jinyeon. Akhirnya Kris pun keluar dari kelas dan menemui Baekhyun, "Awas kau sampai tidak mengerjakan tugas dari saya lagi!" bentak Kris.

Baekhyun pun hanya bisa mengganguk tanpa menatap ke arah mata tajam Kris. Ia langsung kembali masuk ke kelas. Sampai di tempat duduknya, "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?!" Tanya Jinyeon dengan wajah penuh pertanyaan.

Baekhyun dengan tersenyum ringan menjawab, "Tidak apa. Hanya ingin membantumu"

Jinyeon dengan heran, kagum, bangga, dan kaget. Ia hanya bisa berkata, "Termakasih. Kau sangat baiiiikk sekali.."

"Kau fikir itu semua gratis?" kata Baekhyun dengan tertawa evil ala Kyu.

"Bakwan? Kecil….." Sambil menjetikkan jarinya.

"Siapa yang memintamu untuk menraktirku bakwan?"

"Lalu kau minta apa?"

"Aku meminta hatimu!" kata Baekhyun dan diikuti dengan tertawanya.

"Mwo? Yak! Byun Baekhyun! Apa yang kau katakan ha?"

"Hahahahaha anio.. aku hanya bercanda Jinyeon. Aku memintamu untuk membelikanku makanan yang sangat terhormat untuk yang mulia Baekhyun!"

"Yak! Yang mulia? Apa maksudmu?"

"Haha sudahlah.."

.

.

.

Setibanya sepulang sekolah, "Jadikan Baek?" Tanya Jinyeon.

"Jadilah. Kau ingin melarikan diri?"

"Sebenarnya sih, iya…" jawab Jinyeon sok lemas dan mencoba melarikan diri dari Baekhyun.

"Yak! Jinyeon!" teriak Baekhyun dengan mengejar Jinyeon.

Dengan segera Jinyeon meninggalkan Baekhyun. Dan diikuti Baekhyun yang mengejarny. Akhirnya Jinyeon menghentikan langkahnya di tempat bakwan favorit mereka.

"Yak! Kita kan sudah sering kesini. Menurut yang mulia Baekhyun, tempat ini tidak begitu terhormat untukku." Kata Baekhyun dengan lemas sekaligus tidak puas. Jelas saja, mereka sudah berlari dan lelah untuk makan, namun Jinyeon hanya mengajaknya makan di toko bakso ini.

Setelah berlama-lama lama lama dan sangaatt lama mereka antri, mereka pun bisa memesan. "Stttt….Kau ingin pesan berapa?" Tanya Jinyeon pada Baekhyun.

"Mmmmm…." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Yak! Cepatlah! Kau tidak melihat? Sudah banyak orang menggerutu dibelakang!"

"Oke! Sudah ku putuskan! Aku memesan 1 porsi bakwan keju dan 1 porsi bakwan coklat!"

"Baiklah!" jawab Jinyeon dan ia mulai memesan bakso.

Jinyeon pun segera memesankan pesanan milik Baekhyun dan pesanan miliknya.

"Ini.." Sambil memberikan bakwan pada Baekhyun.

"Wah…. Gomawooo adik kecilllll" Sambil mengelus rambut panjang Jinyeon. Lebih tepatnya mengacak-acak rambut Jinyeon.

"Iya aku tau. Kau irikan dengan rambut panjangku? Sudah hentikan!" Ucap Jinyeon sambil melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari rambutnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa melihat ekspresi dongkol Jinyeon.

"Kemana kita selanjutnya? Taman?"

"Boleh.."

"Bruuuaakkk" ternyata Jinyeon menabrak seorang pria berbadan besar.

"Ahh… Mianhae.."

Namja itu tertawa, dan Jinyeon baru tersadar. "Tao? Wah aku tidak menyangka bertemu denganmu disini. Aah Mianhae, ne? Aku sudah menabrakmu."

"Iya tidak apa. Nugu? Namjachingumu?" Tanya Tao sambil menujuk ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya binggung dan berkata, "Ha? Jeo? Mmm Jeo—"

"Baekhyun-ah? Ah bukan, dia hanya sahabatku" sela Jinyeon.

Mendengar itu ada suatu keganjalan muncul di hati Baekhyun. Tapi Ia berusaha tersenyum di depan Tao.

"Oo, perkenalkan.. Tao imnida" kata Tao dengan tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ne, naneun Baekhyun imnida, bangapta." Baekhyun tersenyum membalasnya. Meskipun senyuman Baekhyun tidak ikhlas.

"Baiklah Jinyeon, Baekhyun. Bolehkah aku pergi duluan?" Tanya Tao.

Baekhyun dan Jinyeon mejawab serentak. "Oya Silahkan". "_Sangat silahkan…_" kata Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

Saat Tao pergi, "Namja itu….Siapa?"

"Nugu? Tao? Dia tetanggaku dari kecil." Jawab Jinyeon santai.

"Oo"

Karena Baekhyun terasa aneh karena omongan Jinyeon tadi, Mereka memutuskan untuk langsung pulang dan tidak jadi pergi ke taman yang mereka rencanakan itu.

.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian, Perasaan janggal Baekhyun tetap melekat di dadanya. Tak lama Jinyeon dating, "Baekhyun-ah!" Sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

Dengan kaget Baekhyun menjawab, "Yak! Kau ini mengagetkan saja!" protes Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana ini?!" Tanya Jinyeon tanpa memperdulikan protes Baekhyun tadi.

"Bagaimana apa? Jangan bilang kau belum mengerjakan PR dari Kris seonsaeng lagi?"

"Anio, Baekhyun-ah. Bukan itu"

"Lalu?"

"Tao-ah…"

"Tao? Bukannya itu tetanggamu?"

"Ne! Taol!"

"Ne, waeyo?"

"Tadi saat aku mau keluar dari rumah untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ada Tao-ah didepan pagar rumahku."

"Haha. Jadi kau bercerita seserius ini hanya untuk mengatakan itu? Lucu sekali kau ini."

"Tapi Baekhyun-ah!"

"Wae?"

"Tadi Ia menungguku sampai keluar. Ternyata Ia suka padaku, tadi Ia menyatakan perasaannya. Ia sudah lama menyimpan perasaan itu, Cuma Ia bingung mencari waktu yang tepat."

"DEG!" Hati Baekhyun terasa sangat sakit. Ia sedih, Ia binggung, Ia merasa aneh. Baekhyun hanya bisa tercengang ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Bagaimana ini? Ottokhe? Aku harus menjawab apa?"

"Memangnya bagaimana pendapatmu tentangnya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Mmm…. Menurutku Ia Baik, ramah, penyanyang, Ia—"

"Oo, baiklah! Kalau begitu ikuti saja kata hatimu!" sela Baekhyun. Ia tidak mau mendengar Jinyeon memuji namja itu lebih banyak. Ia cukup merasa sakit dengan mengetahui kalau Tao menyukai Jinyeon.

Baekhyun _menyentak _Jinyeon dan mengambil buku didalam tasnya. Jinyeon agak merasa aneh dengan sifat sahabatnya yang seperti itu.

"Kringggggg….."

Bel pulang berbunyi. Para murid yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang dari beberapa menit yang lalu langsung keluar dari kelas. Dan hari itu tidak seperti biasanya, Baekhyun dan Jinyeon tidak pulang bersama. Saat itu Baekhyun langsung berjalan cepat pulang meninggalkan Jinyeon. Jinyeon terdiam heran. Didepan pagar sekolah. Jinyeon tidak menyangka, ternyata Tao menunggunya pulang untuk mendapat jawaban.

"Mmm…Bagaimana?" Tanya Tao.

Jinyeon hanya bisa mengangguk dan tertunduk malu, Tao pun kaget dan berkata, "Apa kau serius?!"

"Ii—iyaa" jawab Jinyeon masih dengan wajah merah merona.

"Gomawo.. Gomawo Jinyeon-ah" Ia tersenyum lega sambil menggandeng Jinyeon mengajaknya pulang.

Mereka berdua tak menyangka, ternyata dibalik pohon ada Baekhyun, Ia melihat semuanya. Perasaan itu kembali lagi. Melekat di hati Baekhyun, Sakit yang dalam. Baekhyun tersadar. Ternyata Baekhyun sangat menyayangi Jinyeon.

Semenjak kejadian itu Baekhyun menjauh dari Jinyeon, mereka tidak duduk bersama lagi, mereka tidak ke kantin bersama lagi, mereka tidak pulang bersama lagi. Bahkan mereka tidak pernah bicara lagi. Awalnya Jinyeon merasa aneh, namun lama-lama Jinyeon hanya bisa diam.

Jinyeon pun menceritakan masalahnya dengan Baekhyun pada Tao-ah,

"Jinjja? Sejak kapan itu terjadi?" Tanya Tao.

Jinyeon mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Mmm, sepertinya semejak kita pacaran. Ne, semenjak pacaran."

Tao pun kaget, ia mengerti mengapa Baekhyun melakukan itu semua, "Jinjja?!"

Jinyeon hanya menatap Tao. "Baekhyun… Ia menyayangimu! Ia terluka mendengar kita pacaran, apa kau tidak sadar akan perasaan Baekhyun itu?" sambung Tao.

Jinyeon hanya bisa tercengang, Ia kaget dengan apa yang dikatankan oleh Tao itu, ada rasa bersalah, Sedih. Dan ia baru sadar, dengan semua hal yang dilakukan Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya memang Baekhyun itu lebih mencintaimu. Dan jujur saja, ketika aku mendengarkan ceritamu, cara kau bercerita itu berbeda. Matamu berbinar… Pergilah bersamanya!" kata Tao.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Tao-ah?"

"Sudahlah… Mungkin aku akan baik-baik saja tanpamu. Tapi tidak denganmu. Kau takkan baik-baik saja ketika tanpanya. Dan aku tidak mau melihatmu 'tidak baik-baik saja'.. Tolonglah.."

Jinyeon menangis, entah kenapa air matanya mengalir deras. Ia mengucapkan kata perpisahan pada Tao. Ia berlari mencari Baekhyun. Berlari…..Berlari sekencang-kencangnya…

Disaat Ia menemukan Baekhyun, "Baekhyun-ah!"

Secara reflek Baekhyun yang sedang menyebrang jalan itu _menengok_, Ia kaget tapi Ia tersenyum.

Bruaaakkkkkkkkk!

Sebuah truk besar mencium badan Baekhyun, tulang itu terpental oleh besi yang keras. Terlempar hingga sebrang jalan, darah segar mengalir.

Jinyeon jatuh! Ia tak percaya. Ia menangis lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Ia menghampiri segerombolan orang itu, Ia tertunduk lemas di depan Baekhyun. Orang-orang segera menelpon _ambulance_.

Saat tiba dirumah sakit. Jinyeon, Tao, dan orang tua Baekhyun menunggu berjam-jam disana, Jinyeon tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dia masih kaget. Berpandangan kosong, menganggap semuanya mimpi buruk. Dan ia berusaha bangun dari tidurnya. Ia menyesal mengapa Ia memanggil Baekhyun disana. Sedangkan Tao hanya bisa menenangkan Jinyeon dengan merangkul dan menasehatinya bahwa itu semua bukan salahnya.

"CKLEK!" Suara pintu terbuka, dokter pun keluar. Jinyeon dan orang tua Baekhyun segera berdiri menghampiri dokter.

"Bagaimana anak saya Dok?" Tanya D.O –amma Baekhyun—

"Kondisi anak Ibu sekarang sangat lemah. Walaupun iya sudah sadar. Ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa, Tenaga yang diberikan Truk kepada anak anda sangatlah kuat."

Kedua yeoja menangis, mereka dan Jinyeon langsung masuk ke kamar Baekhyun. Mereka melihat Baekhyun, banyak alat dokter berkontraksi di badannya. Perban membalut hampir diseluruh badannya. Infus tertancap di tangannya.

Baekhyun melihat ke arah Orang tuanya, Ia memberikan kode bahwa Ia ingin bicara berdua dengan Jinyeon.

Disaat mereka sudah berdua, Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap Jinyeon dengan senyum manisnya.

"Mian… Mianhae… Aku bersalah.. Kau tertabrak karnaku.. Sekarang kau menjadi begini! Ini salahku! Mian! Mianhae!" kata Jinyeon dengan raut wajahnya yang penuh penyesalan diikuti.

Jinyeon menangis tersedu-sedu, Ia menunduk di sebelah Baekhyun, terasa tangan lembut meraba kaku rambutnya. Baekhyun! Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya yang masih lemah itu. Ia menyuruh Jinyeon mendekat. Ia ingin membisikkan sesuatu pada Jinyeon. "Sss.. Ssaaa… Rrranngg… hhhaamm… nii—"

"Tiiitttt" Tangan Baekhyun terlepas dari rambut Jinyeon, diikuti dengan hembusan nafasnya. Nafas terakhirnya. Jinyeon hanya menangis. Ia merasa bersalah, Ia takut, takut kehilangan namja itu. Ia takut tidak bisa melihat senyum manis Baekhyun, merasakan kasih sayang Baekhyun lagi. Saat Jinyeon melihat ke alat dokter itu. Alat dokter itu bergaris lurus, Jinyeon segera memanggil Dokter.

"DOKTER! SUSTER!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu..

Tibalah mereka di pemakaman, sangat duka, sangat hening, perasaan yang dirasakan Baekhyun kini melekat di Jinyeon. Lebih sakit, menusuk, detak jantung Jinyeon terasa cepat. Tetapi kini ada Tao disampingnya. Sedang memeluknya. Memberikan kehangatan, yang memang sedang Jinyeon butuhkan. Walaupun Jinyeon masih merindukan kehangatan dari namja yang sedang ia doakan itu.

Tao berusaha untuk menguatkan Jinyeon, Tao mengajak Jinyeon untuk pulang.

Rasa menyesal masih melekat di dadanya, karna Ia tak sempat menyatakan perasaan sesungguhnya pada Baekhyun...

-FIN-


End file.
